singersmusiciansfandomcom-20200213-history
Bebe Rexha
Bebe's actual name, is Bleta Rexha. She often wears a necklace in music videos, that if looked at closely looks as if it says her name, that being Bebe. Rexha has been going on for several years however the track that got her more popular was Back to you with Louis Tomlinson and Digital Farm Animals. Rexha had to go through turmoil to get a dress for the grammy's as no designer would dress her for a long while, it was something to do with her weight or something I believe. Rexha appeared on the British chat show the Jonathon Ross show in 2019 to perform Last Hurrah. She has released an album in 2018 titled expectations. She has worked with new country stars Florida Georgia Line, and also with J Balvin, and David Guetta. Rexhas music sifts through genres of, giving up, feeling unwanted, and much more. She has also done a disco themed song once, and wants a collaboration of all Albanian women with Ava Max, Rita Ora, and Dua Lipa. The star has already worked with the Ora on, Rita Oras song girls, however the third and fourth artists on that track were Cardi B and Charli XCX, as I believe it served as a large scale follow up to XCXs previous track boys. The song was substantial as within it Ora had come out as Bisexual within the lyrics. She has also worked with The Chainsmokers and Martin Garrix. The star has released several tracks and albums, however many go unrecognised chart very low, or don't do well in the album chart, despite this Rexha never gives up! Notably Expectations her 2018 album only contains 14 tracks as a whole. Bebe also sang and potentially wrote the song Girl In The Mirror from the Movie Ugly Dolls which is to be released in August 2019. Bebe is also a known artist to have white hair. Harder peaked at #23 on the UK Official Singles Charts. On her 30th Birthday on August 30th 2019 Bebe released a new song titled Not 20 Anymore. On September 20th 2019 she released You Can't Stop the Girl for the Disney Movie Maleficent: Mistress of Evil's Soundtrack, which is the sequel to Maleficent. After a few weeks absence from the UK Official chart top 40 Harder made a return on Friday 11th October 2019, yet this time placing at #39. Track Discography Some Good Tracks in my opinion of Bebes and collaborations include: * Back To You (Bebe Rexha+Louis Tomlinson+Digital Farm Animals) * Meant To Be (Bebe Rexha+Florida Georgia Line) * I'm A Mess (Bebe Rexha) * In The Name Of Love (Bebe Rexha+Martin Garrix) * Say My Name (Bebe Rexha+J Balvin+David Guetta) * Last Hurrah (Bebe Rexha) * Self Control (Bebe Rexha) * Call You Mine (The Chainsmokers+Bebe Rexha) * Girls (Bebe Rexha+Cardi B+Rita Ora+Charli XCX) * Harder (Jax Jones+Bebe Rexha) * Girl In The Mirror (Bebe Rexha) * Not 20 Anymore (Bebe Rexha) * You Can't Stop the Girl (Bebe Rexha) TV and Film * MTV Europe Music Awards (Host) * Bebe Rexha: The Ride (Herself) * Pitch Battle (Guest Judge) * A Christmas Story Live (Performer) * American Idol (Herself) * The Voice (Herself & Coach) * Celebrity Juice (Panelist on 18th April 2019) * UglyDolls (Voice of Tuesday one of The Spygirls dolls) If anyone else would like to add any more information or song or album titles, then please feel free to do so on this page. Category:Iconic features Category:Singers Category:Collaborations Category:Born in albania Category:Backstories Category:Albums Category:Foreign singing talent